The Adventures of Ghor
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: This is the many adventures Ghor has with Samus.
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening It was about six o'clock in the morning. Samus had gotten back to her house late the previous night, and was sleeping peacefully when-"SAMUS!" some one shouted. Samus sat bolt upright. And then she realized who shouted and was extremely irritated. "What? I'm trying to sleep, Ghor." Samus exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep." Ghor explained. "Seriously? Go back to bed." Samus said. "No, I literally can't sleep. So I decided to make pancakes. But I can't figure out what this thing is." He explained while pointing to the stove. "Jeez, Ghor! It's the friggen oven! You use it to cook food!" Samus explained. "Oh. Also, how do you even _make_ pancakes?" Ghor asked. Samus groaned. "I'm a human! I friggen need the sleep. It's like you needing to charge your batteries." Samus said. "Ooooh. Okay. I'm adding that to my Human Biology file." Ghor said. "Can I go back to sleep?" Samus pleaded. "Yes. I'll look up the recipe on the internet." Ghor said. "Goodbye, Ghor." Samus said. "Goodbye." Ghor replied. Samus trudged back up the stairs, opened the door to her room, and barely made it to her bed. She wasn't in bed for more than five minutes when Ghor called-"SAMUS!" "I'm gonna kill that robot." Samus muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

Chapter 2: The New Mission

Ghor was taking target practice outside, when he had to stop. "I'm really starting to dislike my Plasma Blasters." Ghor muttered. He went to fix the target for the forth time, because he kept melting the target. Halfway through, Samus walked out the door. "Ghor! Admiral Dane needs us at the G.F.S. Olympus ASAP!" Samus explained. "Okay! I'm coming." Ghor replied.

"Say, have you ever wondered what the G.F.S. in G.F.S. Olympus means?" Ghor asked on the way. "No, because it means Galactic Federation Ship or Station." Samus explained. "Oh. Okay." Ghor was really quiet from that point on.

"Ghor, Samus, we have a crisis in our midst." Admiral Dane said. "THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! JUST FRIGGEN TELL US!" Ghor exclaimed. "Hold your horses, Ghor, our scientists need to finish with their work." Admiral explained. "Uh, sir? You might want to see this." one of the scientist said. Admiral Dane swore, and walked back to his original position. "Samus, it's the X." Dane said. "Oh, no. What do you want us to do?" Samus asked. "I want you and Ghor to go down to planet ST-253 and confront the situation. Our scientists can arm you with some new cloaking technology, along with a couple of new attachments. Ghor, the scienists have a new sample of the Metroid Vaccine they injected Samus with. This will help with the X parasite. From our understanding, there are different colors of X and will do different things. The yellow ones will slightly refill your energy supply. The green ones will replenish some of your missile and power bomb supply. And the red ones completely replenish everything. Then there are the Core X-es. The Core X type A will allow you access to a new ability. The Core X type B will allow you a new beam weapon. We've seen footage of the SA-X, Samus, and it looks like it has a whole new arsenal. Beware, Ghor, because once injected with the Metroid Vaccine, you'll be extremely vulnerable to the extreme cold. Our best engineers are working on a Varia function for your body armor. Until then, steer clear of the SA-X. Hopefully, you'll find some allies while you're there. God Speed, Hunters."

"That was an outstanding speech! Now this X... what is it?" Ghor asked. "I'll fill you in on the way." Samus said.

 ** _How is it? Review if you like. And yes, I do realize that I forget to mention a few things. Hope you like it._**


	3. Chapter 3: ZThe Desolation of the GFed

_#0298- Death by Metroid_

 _#0299- Death by X_

 _#0300-a.k.a. Anthony Houston- alive_

 _# 0301-death by unknown_

 _# 0302-death by unknown_

Ghor looked over the files once again, when he noticed something strange. "Hey, Samus? The files say that two soldiers were killed by unknown. What do you think it is?" Ghor asked. "I don't know. Could have been the SA-X." Samus said. "Also, do you know anyone named Anthony Houston?" "Yeah! He's part of the crew Top Hat. Adam here-" "Hi" "- was also part of the crew. But he died, and his mind was uploaded into the ship." Samus explained. "Oooohhh. Okay. That's logical." Ghor said. "We should head to the planet. Let's go." Samus said.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brief Explanation of X

"Well, the X are a parasitic gelatinous organism that when infects something, will absorb some of it's host's DNA. When it gets enough of the DNA, it kills it's original host, and creates another host, on made completely of some form of X." Samus explained. "Right, but how is it so dangerous?" Ghor asked. "Because it can rapidly reproduce inside of it's host. I almost died because of it." "Why the Metroid Vaccine?" "Turns out, the Metroid is the X's top predator." Samus explained.


End file.
